une frayeur pour Draco
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Draco s'avança vers l'ambulance pour faire son travail comme tous les jours. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la personne allongée dans un piteux état sur le brancard n'est autre que la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. OS


Voici un petit OS qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment, l'histoire peut se relier avec ma fiction en cours "Une pas si mauvaise surprise que ça" mais peut être lu sans l'avoir lu

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, à part quelques personnages, mais je ne vous apprend rien

c'est un slash alors homophobes abstenez vous

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix forte en finissant d'enfiler une paire de gant en latex. Les doubles portes de l'ambulance rouge s'ouvrirent devant lui et les deux ambulanciers en sortirent le brancard en commençant à parler.

« Harry Malfoy-Potter, accident de voiture, constantes stables » Draco se figea en entendant cela et en voyant tout le sang qui recouvrait son époux.

« Ses enfants sont dans les prochaines ambulances » Draco fixa l'homme devant lui.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » Demanda-t-ils un peu brusquement. L'homme hocha la tête et Draco se sentit légèrement soulagé puis lorsqu'Harry cracha soudainement du sang et fit un arrêt cardiaque juste sous ses yeux, ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. D'un geste agile, il monta à califourchon sur le brun sans l'écraser et commença à effectuer un massage.

« Docteur, vous n'avez pas le droit de soigner un membre de votre famille » Intervint une infirmière, juste à coté de lui. Il darda sur elle un regard noir.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, je suis recouvert du sang de mon mari et je peux apercevoir certains de ses organes, alors le droit je le prends ! Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire avancer ce putain de brancard avant que mes enfants arrivent et ne voient leur père dans cet état ! » L'infirmière hocha rapidement la tête, intimidée face à l'éclat de voix du blond. Ses collègues se mirent à courir en poussant le lit où Draco se démenait toujours pour garder Harry en vie. Voyant que son massage n'était pas utile, il arracha la chemise d'Harry, fit une incision dans la peau d'Harry au niveau des côtes. Il lâcha ensuite la lame qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique, et entreprit de glisser sa main entre deux des côtes d'Harry afin d'atteindre son cœur. Lorsqu'il put enfin refermer ses doigts sur le muscle, il relâcha légèrement sa respiration. Il se mit ensuite à compresser en rythme l'organe dans sa main. Il laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule d'Harry et soupira longuement en réalisant la situation, il tenait le cœur de son amour dans la main et le maintenait en vie en le faisant battre.

« Papa !? » Entendit-il soudainement. Il releva la tête et vit sa fille ainée le regarder, complètement choquée. Elle se mit à courir à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu as la main à l'intérieur de papa !? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est une longue histoire, Lyra, mais tout va bien. Ton frère et tes sœurs doivent être là-bas. Va voir s'ils vont bien et appelle les autres s'il te plait » Lui demanda-t-il avant que le brancard n'entre dans une salle et que les portes se referment sur lui. Il vit sa fille le regarder disparaitre, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement en état de choc. Il souffla un bon coup pour s'insuffler le courage dont il aurait besoin pour ce qui allait suivre. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bloc opératoire, Draco descendit d'Harry tout en maintenant la main autour de son cœur. Les medicomages autour de lui se mirent à faire leur travail et Draco écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant le nombre de mains dans l'abdomen de son mari. Il y avait du sang absolument partout et Draco se sentit pâlir à l'éventualité qu'il puisse mourir. Étrangement, quand il était à la place de ses collègues, il ne ressentait rien. Mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas qu'un simple patient, c'était Harry, et il n'était pas autorisé à s'occuper de lui. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, silencieusement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, son stress étant à son comble. Et puis alors que les médicomages refermaient une à une les blessures d'Harry, Draco sentit son cœur pulser seul sous ses doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux et desserra ses doigts, attendant de voir si cela allait se reproduire. Le muscle se contracta une nouvelle fois, puis une seconde. Draco bondit littéralement de joie et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Draco n'étant plus utile pour Harry, ses collègues le firent sortir du bloc. Il se retrouva alors seul dans le couloir, entrain de pleurer et couvert de sang. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts arriva ensuite en courant et lorsqu'il vit l'état de son père, il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il s'approcha du blond et le serra contre lui. Draco pleura de plus belle et serra compulsivement ses bras autour de son fils.

« Comment vont les petits, Emett ? » Demanda finalement Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Ascella et Anaëlle ont juste quelques égratignures et Lesath n'a rien du tout, il est juste en état de choc par rapport à papa » Emett se sépara de son père et s'écarta à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par la fille blonde qui venait de se jeter dans les bras de Draco. Une autre fille blonde se tenait un peu plus loin et elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche en voyant tout le sang dont était recouvert Draco. Elle avisa ensuite des larmes de son père.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il… » Essaya-t-elle de demander.

« Il est vivant » Répondit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi tu as du sang sur tout l'avant bras, papa ? » Demanda un garçon blond, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la fille dans les bras.

« Thoracotomie » Répondit Draco. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Les triplés, venez avec moi, je vais essayer de me débarrasser de tout ce sang pour ne pas effrayer les petits. Erin et Emett, surveillez votre père et restez avec lui quand il sortira » La jeune femme plus loin dans le couloir et le brun hochèrent la tête tandis que la fille qui était dans ses bras, Alya et les deux garçons blonds, Ezekiel et Nathaniel, le suivirent. Draco enleva tout ses vêtements et les jeta directement dans une poubelle. Il se glissa dans une cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se remit à pleurer. Il vit le sang dégouliner de ses cheveux et il frotta ses mains et ses bras pour faire disparaitre le sang. Finalement, quand il fut évident qu'il ne pourrait pas faire disparaitre plus de sang que ça, il se redressa, sortit de la cabine, se sécha et d'un mouvement de baguette, se revêtit d'un jean noir et d'une chemise, noire également. Il sortit de la pièce et se trouva face à trois visages identiques. Il sourit du mieux qu'il put. Il pensa rapidement à tous ses enfants, probablement morts d'inquiétude. Il se rassura en se disant que la plupart d'entre eux étaient majeurs et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'eux pendant la convalescence d'Harry. Il partit ensuite à la recherche des trois plus petits, qui étaient dans la voiture avec Harry. Quand il les trouva, il fut soulagé. Comme l'avait dit Emett, les deux jumelles de 16 ans, Ascella et Anaëlle avaient juste quelques coupures et semblaient vraiment en forme. Un garçon blond d'une dizaine d'année vint se jeter dans ses jambes et Draco le souleva et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux de façon rassurante et petit à petit, l'enfant se calma et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Soudain, Draco vit une femme arriver vers lui presqu'en courant.

« Monsieur Malfoy-Potter ! Voici votre fille, mes heures sont terminées » Elle lui tendit une petite fille de trois ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, avant de repartir. Draco reposa son fils au sol et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Hey Astrid, ma chérie » La salua Draco en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Papa ! » Hurla une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Emett arriver en courant vers lui.

« Il est sorti ! » Draco lui fourra Astrid dans les bras et partit en courant vers les soins intensifs, là où devait normalement se trouver Harry. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre, ayant reconnu la touffe brune de son mari. Il observa attentivement la pièce, il ne vit aucun tube relié à Harry, mis à part la perfusion. Il soupira de soulagement, cela signifiait qu'Harry devrait bientôt se réveiller et qu'il irait bien. Draco s'assit sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par les événements, tandis que les enfants faisaient apparaitre des chaises. Draco se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il papillonna des yeux et un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant Harry parfaitement réveillé. Il se jeta sur la bouche du brun et des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Harry le tira à lui et Draco s'installa à califourchon sur Harry. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Astrid grimpa ensuite sur le lit et vint se blottir contre ses pères. Les autres enfants en firent de même et Harry sourit en refermant ses bras autours de tous ses enfants et de son mari, il était heureux.


End file.
